1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a memory card that may be used as a storage device in which a semiconductor device is provided and a method of fabricating the memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory card, for example, an SD card, is one of many memory devices that may store a relatively large amount of image information, speech information or other information in a semiconductor memory device (for example, a flash memory). Because the memory card directly and electrically accesses information to a nonvolatile memory formed in a memory device, it does not need a mechanical system unlike known storage devices and therefore the writing and reading operations are relatively fast. In addition, because the memory card is relatively small and light, it has relatively good portability. Accordingly, the memory card is primarily used as an auxiliary memory device in the digital appliances, which need portability, for example, a personal computer, a cellular phone, or a digital camera.